It Started With a Letter and Ended With a Letter
by oxXStitchesXxo
Summary: Naruto needs to release his feelings to Sasuke, but he wouldn't even dare tell him directly. So Naruto writes a letter to the Uchiha but decides to not give it to him, he proceeds to crumple it and toss it in the trash but what happens when Sasuke happens to get a hold of it? Read to find out.


It Started With a Letter and Ended With a Letter

Dear Sasuke,

I am writing this letter for the benefit of myself, not for you. I just need to get my feelings out without having to tell you them, so here goes nothing. Well Sasuke I just wanted to say this, I love you! I love everything about you! Your eyes make me melt when you happen to catch my own, your hair sweeps around like a beautiful raven flying in the sky, your voice makes my heart skip a beat when I hear you answering a question in class. You make me lose my balance when I see you, you make my knees go weak and give out from under me, you make my life worth living because every day I get to see you and that just makes my terrible life worth putting up with

If you do happen to find this letter then please do not try to kill me, like I said at the beginning of this letter this was for my own benefit not yours. So I will end with this, if I had to choose between death and being without you I would choose death immediately because life without you is not worth living.

Sincerely,

Naruto Uzumaki

Naruto reread the letter back to himself three times he gave out a disappointing sigh and crumbled up the letter, he turned and tossed it into the trash can and headed to his class. But what Naruto didn't see was that the paper hit the edge of the trashcan and bounced right into the path of one of Sasuke's friends Suigetsu. Suigetsu stopped and picked up the crumpled piece of paper, he un crumbled the paper and read what was written in sloppy cursive a mischievous smile spread across his face and he ran down the hallway.

Naruto walked into the boy's bathroom and walked up to the sink, he splashed some cold water on his face trying to wake himself up. He stared into the mirror and saw Sasuke behind him burst through the bathroom door. "What the hell is this Uzumaki?" He shouted as he pointed at Naruto's love letter. "I-Its Uh uh uh uh." Naruto couldn't respond he was too scared he just stuttered unable to find the words to speak. "Hm? Huh what the fuck is this?" Sasuke asked furiously again. "I have never in my entire life! Have read such a-!" then Naruto felt hands placed around his neck. "Beautiful letter in all my life." Sasuke said as he hugged the blonde. "I-I don't understand, you're not mad?" Naruto asked still a bit shocked at what just happened. "Of course I'm not mad; no one has ever said such nice things about me before." Sasuke said as he hugged Naruto tightly. Naruto started to wrap his arms around Sasuke's waist but he hesitated but then he placed them and hugged Sasuke back. Sasuke broke the hug but still had his arms around Naruto's neck; he giggled and kissed Naruto on the cheek. Naruto touché the place where Sasuke had kissed him softly then without warning Sasuke placed his lips on Naruto pushing Naruto onto the sink. Naruto kissed Sasuke back and ran his hands through the boy's hair, Sasuke broke the kiss and whispered into Naruto's ear. "I love you."

It Started With a Letter

Chapter 2

The Crash

Naruto and Sasuke had been dating for about a year now and they couldn't be happier, Sasuke and Naruto moved into a one bedroom apartment and were splitting the rent. Sasuke had a steady job working at the academy as an instructor for the genin and Naruto had a job as a chef at Ichiraku Ramen Shop. Naruto walked into the door of the apartment with a big smile on his face. "Honey I'm home!" He called out to Sasuke who came running out of the bedroom. Sasuke kissed Naruto on the cheek and hugged him. "Hey babe, how was work?" Sasuke asked. "Well it was a busy day but I made it through alive." Naruto said with a smile. "That's because you're strong and you never give up." Sasuke said as he broke the hug between them, Sasuke walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. "What do you want for dinner babe?" Sasuke asked.

"Well why don't we go out for dinner? I mean it is Friday." Naruto said as he set his apron on the hook by the door. "Sure that sounds good." Sasuke said as he turned his head, Naruto and Sasuke showered and got dressed. They climbed into the car and were off to the restaurant. After dinner Naruto decided to drive the long way home. "So honey how was your day?" Naruto asked. "Well it sucked until I got to see you." Sasuke said with a smile. "Aw you're so sweet." Naruto said turning to Sasuke. "Naruto! Truck!" Sasuke yelled. Naruto snapped his head around and everything went black. Naruto woke up to paramedics. "Sasuke?" Naruto yelled as he got up, he saw Sasuke being put into the back of an ambulance, "Sasu-!" Naruto said as he tried to stand but fell to his knees. The ambulance drove away.

Naruto busted into Sasuke's room at the hospital, Sasuke was hooked up to life support and looked pretty messed up, Naruto walked over to Sasuke's side and knelt down putting his hand on Sasuke's wrist. "Oh Sasuke." Naruto said as he looked at the love of his life in such bad shape, Naruto looked to his side and saw a folded up paper on the nightstand with name on it with a heart beside his name. Naruto reached for it and opened it, it read:

Dear Naruto,

In return of such a sweet letter you wrote to me, I wrote this one for you. Ever since the first day I saw you I loved you, there was no doubt in my mind that I did. But I hid it because I was shy! I couldn't even bare to look at you without blushing, I know it didn't seem that way but I did feel that way.

I'm not the best with compliments but here goes nothing, your eyes make the world stop turning when I look into them, your hair flows so gracefully when the wind blows through it, and you're my everything. Without you the sun doesn't shine, the birds don't sing, the Earth doesn't rotate, the sky goes grey and my world crumbles. I'll love you till the day I die.

Sincerely,

Sasuke Uchiha

And with those closing words the machine started to stop beeping and make a long beep noise, Naruto looked up and couldn't believe what he heard. Naruto buried his face into Sasuke's arm and cried. "No! No! No! no! Not Sasuke! Anything but Sasuke!" Naruto cried. The love of his life was gone….


End file.
